A Gaara fanfiction (Gaara x Kirari)
by funkypikachu
Summary: You were never alone Gaara 3


Kirari's P.O.V

'This is a pretty strange place' I said while walking around was a peculiar had no technology,no vehicles ...heck even the clothes the people were wearing were was like walking in some portal,some parallel universe both fascinating and ,this was the ninja was the place where kids were taught to fight since you know how unusual is that for me? I have been living as a normal,civil child up until now.

Flashback-Kirari 's P.O.V

One sunny morning in May,just before the end of 5th grade my parents were downstairs with the suitcases ready to move. 'Isn't it a bit early to move?' I asked them still with half my eyes open. 'We're not moving close,it's best to start from the morning,we'll be there tomorrow morning.' said my dad but he wasn't paying attention to me,he was doing a last minute check.

'Yes Kirari,in total of 24hours'

my mom assured the duration and pulled up her suitcase.

'Alright ,why start so early? The plane or bus are gonna get away? When have you reserved?'

I asked all frustrated as my dark blonde hair started rising has always happened but my parents haven't pointed it out much.

' Kirari,we're going on 's not a field trip to the cities and countries you know.'

' Eh?' I scratched the back of my head ' What do you mean? ...Yep,I'm dreaming...'

'You are not dreaming Kirari now go and get your things ASAP'

My dad ordered and so I did.I returned with my suitcase after 10 minutes and that has been the fastest I've ever packet or got ready for somewhere.I was usually the one to 'take forever' to do something.

'Let's not waste anymore need to get going'

Dad said and locked the door from the outside and that's when I felt something heavy in my atmosphere changed,my parents weren't smiling, nor overly focused like I have seen them before.

'We'll talk later Kirari.'

After that sentence I knew I had to shut ,all the way there I couldn't shake that heavy feeling off,but support it with more mother and father were leaping from tree to tree like ninjas and I had a hard time climbing passed almost half a day and I couldn't stop the tension from growing inside of me that something was following my parents felt it as well and stopped.I thought it was just an animal but, fire started coming out of the bushes and my parents did their best to protect me while I couldn't breathe of people that came out looked very had that look,that dangerous look in their look that made them ready to mom took her shuriken and threw them and they ended up targeting the neck of the opponent and created a shuriken necklace that got tighter and tighter and dug into the guy's neck.I thought that was the end because I was frozen on the spot and forced to watch that terror,that barbaric way of up in a ball,I knew I didn't stand a chance against anyone and tears streamed down my face while my body couldn't do better but guy that was free didn't attack my parents, instead he went for me .

' Give up the 5 tails NOW.'

'Over my dead body.' My mother said and went to attack the guy but he dodged her and she fell on the other side.

Five tails? What the heck is a five tails? I was shivering while those thoughts roamed my mind.

'Give up the five tailed jinchuuriki while we ask you nicely. '

He grinned but the sarcasm was clear in his I didn't know is that he created another him,something likw a clone and attacked my father slicing his body right in front of my breathing stopped and my eyes flashed.I couldn't believe what I was looking at! My father was dead! I couldn't think,speak or even I could do is stare while the tears streamed like waterfalls.

' No! You jerks! '

I heard my mother shout and attack the people using some water that rose up like a dragon,however it did no dagger collided with my mother's stomach and she fell on the ground losing tons of blood

'M-mom ...' I said unconsciously and she turned to me with the most fearful look 'GO ! RUN AWAY! I KNOW YOU CAN'T DO MUCH BUT RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN KIRARI!ONLY THAT WILL SAVE YOU! '

' But mom you're dying! ' I ran to her to help but she rejected me.

' I said go!' She used some spell to confuse them a bit with her last chakra. ' Kirari...I love you so much.I love you as if you were my own daughter.'

'Own...daughter..WHAT? I am not your child? But all those memories and...'

'You had memories ,we took you after a day you were born. We took you here because your powers started growing out and we couldn't protect you anymore ,the power you possess is far greater than a normal ninja' study and be strong! Never turn your path to evil even if the offer tempts you! Be good! I...'

She coughed her last blood,and the spell was wearing off the opponents

' I love you..shining star.' Her body lost the battle between her will to live and the damage that was caused,she died and the spell words echoed in my head "RUN! GET AWAY!" so I started.I ran but the guys normally caught up and started throwing some weird diamond shaped metal daggers that I heard were called kunais.4/5 missed me but one didn' hit my upper arm and it dug half way.I felt my arm go numb as I lost blood but I kept running to who knows where. Pure luck is what I had when I saw two gates.I ran towards them , some guards saw me and came to my guys that were following me vanished and I entered some weird place where doctors took me and rushed me to the ER.

'Are you okay ? ' I heard a woman ask me.

'My arm...my parents...dead ...' I started crying and the woman felt sorry so she stopped asking me and took the kunai off my arm.

' Your arm...!' I didn't notice because frankly my arm was the least of my worries. 'It heals!' fear corrupted her eyes and she ran out.

'What's her problem?' I said with a monotone voice as I looked blankly at the ground while images of my dead parents slide showed.I was crushed,depressed and couldn't think straight.

'Let me see that girl.' I heard a deep male voice and turned my head towards it's old man came in with some long white uniform and a funny hat with a fire symbol.

'I heard what happened to you child.' he said and smiled ' I also heard about your wound and how it healed.'

'How? I've been here for 30 minutes...' he laughed at my stupid response.

'Yes,I know that as well.' he smiled and came closer.

'My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi,the leader of the village hidden in the leaves,Konoha.I am the third Hokage-The fire shadow ninja.' I opened my mouth to introduce myself,just not to be rude ,however he knew that too.

' You are Kirari Yamamoto,correct?'

'With all due respect sir,if you know everything about me,why do you ask for my confirmation?' he chuckled again and messed my hair.

' I want you to relax a bit.I know what happened to you was tragic even if those weren't your parents.'

'So what? I came here for what? To see my caretakers death and live alone day by day while waiting for my own?' He saw my frustration and my hair flowing up and swung his head.

'If you remained as a civil,you'd kill every person alive there ans no one would have been able to stop you.'

'Why would I? I'd never kill someone without a over I wouldn't kill anyone!'

' You have the spirit of the 5 tailed you were born your mother had the 9 tailed Fox sealed in her seal broke because of the birth and the demon released itself into it's pure father sealed it in your twin brother but the demon summoned an alliance,the 5 tailed father had to duplicate the jutsu and that demon is sealed inside of ,it resulted with both your parents death.' My anger rose even more.

'So now even those are dead? Look sir I had enough for one day! ' I shouted and cried both at the same moment.

'I know how you feel try to remember that kids have lost their parents even before you got your that, you do have a living relative.A twin brother who is eager for a family even more than you because he has been living alone from birth.'

That immediately calmed me down but, didn't make things right.I felt crushed double times but still happy that ,yes there is someone here who shares my blood.I didn't know how to react so the Hokage continued

' I will enroll you into the academy and you will start learning how to be a ninja.I learned that you started having some reactions to specific moments and while looking at your past records at your school you were one of the students with the highest I decided to enroll you for your final year here and you'll learn the theory in one month,it's not much and I will teach you myself some basic jutsu and some isn't much to that because in the Academy graduate only genin who know few basic jutsus. '

He smiled and I tried my best to keep up ' We'll start tomorrow morning ' he motioned a person to come in who held 6 books.

'Here are the books,learn them.' I smiled and nodded ' Uh sir! ' he stopped and turned ' Where will I stay? Is there some-'

'Oh right! I almost will receive one apartment in the orphanage.' I nodded and took the key. From the point of entering those gates,a new journey began for me.

-End of flashback-

I sat on a swing in what looked like a park and looked around .It was like in a ,bushes,leafs everything was looked marvelous,much more clean than my old hometown.

' OH COME ON,already going home? ' someone shouted and the surprise caused me to fall from the swing .It was a boy shouting after few kids that said that their parents ordered them to be home for dinner. The boy that shouted had a visible frown and his spiritual energy was was clear that the boy was sad. He sat on the ground and talked to himself 'What's the point of going home on time? There's no one to wait for me anyway.' I instantly understood that the boy was an orphan and I wanted to help him out somehow without causing trouble first but,usually that's how I got noticed.

Naruto's P.O.V.

I turned to see what was behind me and it turned out to be a girl! But she looked much more different than other girls in Konoha.

'HI! What's your name?' I asked the girl,she seemed nice.

' I...I'm ' she stopped because she was trying to get-up and continued 'Kirari Yamamoto' She was new,that was for sure.

' I am Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage!' I introduced myself and she smiled.I couldn't help but feel the girl I like her? No way..I like Sakura-chan

'Hey...Naruto...I know this is not polite to ask but did you say that you had no one to wait for you home?' she hit me where it hurt the most and a heavy stone crushed my heart 'Yea,I don't have any parents...why is that so important?'

' I lost my parents as well ' she looked at the ground and hid her tears ' This morning,rouge ninjas killed their death,my mom told me that they aren't my birth parents and that my parents died while sealing two demon spirits in me and my twin.' her words hit me like a lightning bolt. Did she have a demon in her too? Sealed in at birth? Twin?

' I had one sealed when I was born too. ' I said and sighed 'Then...maybe you are the twin brother the Hokage spoke of...I mean logically...it fits.' my eyes grew larger and larger and I couldn't do anything but smile and be super happy about she could do is smile and look at me but I jumped and hugged her

' I FINALLY HAVE A RELATIVE! ' I shouted and hugged my surprise,she hugged me back.

' This really is luck ,I lost my caretakers,got information that they weren't my parents at their death,came out of that deadly situation alive and even if the Hokage told me that my real parents are dead...at least you are here.' with that said she hugged me but didn't let go for a longer period.

' You...wanna go home?' I asked because truth be told I was getting tired ' I live in another Hokage said my stuff were at apartment 306.' she frowned and showed me the key. I was sad too but then I got a great idea ' HEY! LETS GO AND TELL THE OLD MAN!'

Kirari's P.O.V.

He shouted really loud and pulled my hand towards the center of the village .We arrived in under 5 minutes because he was doing all the running and gave me a piggy back ride.

The third Hokage P.O.V.

I was drinking my tea when I headd loud noises from the hallway.I immediately knew that it was Naruto.

' What is it Naruto-oh...Kirari?'

'Old man! Why can't my sister stay with me EH!?' Naruto was as loud as usual and didn't even give Kirari a time to defend herself or imply her opinion.I was happy that those two found each other,I could see Naruto's happiness written all over his face and actions.

'So you two found yourself huh? ' I did a good job in letting them meet them selves.

' Alright Naruto,calm ,your sister wishes to live with you she may.' Naruto turned his head over to Kirari and hoped for a positive was good watching them both.

Naruto's P.O.V.

I really hoped that Kirari would agree! I mean we are siblings-ttebayo!

Kirari's P.O.V

Even if this happened, I was still devastated of the homicide. Naruto made me happy but I could only store that in a part of my heart. The rest was crushed and... mood started dropping faster and faster and it was visible .Naruto got the idea that I didn't want to livw with him

'Maybe...you're better off living alone ..I don't want to force you.' he sighed and let go of my hand.

'No...Naruto I do want to live with you it's just that...I lost too much today and witnessed a homicide of people who have been there for me for the past 12 years and I just...' tears started roaming down my face and I couldn't stop my surprise,two arms wrapped themselves around me and for the first time I felt real love of a sibling.

' Kirari, you start school. Naruto you show her the Shadow Clone jutsu.' the Hokage started and Naruto dragged me out saying his gratitude on the way out.

' Yay I have a sister! Yehee sister! ME ME ME!' I could see the happiness in his eyes could I cooperate ? I was practically dead inside and all my emotions burned.I could only make a smile...a shallow smile.  
>By the time I was thinking,he already took me home.<br>Naruto's P.O.V.  
>She was spaced out all the time.I don't know why thought,we found couldn't she just be happy ? Hey,my life hasn't been perfect too -ttebayo but I go with the flow! I poked her three times and she 'got back into reality' .<br>'Kiki-chan' I smiled at her new nickname 'Do you want some ramen!?' I ran to the fridge and took two instant ramen cups but she swung her head 'Sorry Naruto..I'm not a big fan of Ramen.' I frowned at this but smiled anyway 'Ah,no big deal Kiki-chan! More for me! ' I ran, cooked my ramen and ate.  
>Kirari's P.o.V.<br>I was being so cold to him.I knew he felt like I was being forced to live with him.I didn't want to hurt him because I felt that he wanted the best for me,even if we knew each other 8 hours.I could feel images from the murder scene came to my mind again and I cooped up into a ball  
>'NO MORE! O MORE! I GOT THE DAMN MESSAGE! ' I yelled and that of course attracted Naruto who came running in<br>'KIRARI! ' he said my name and hugged me 'Hey,relax will ya? ' He made that goofy smile and I smiled was a ticket to happiness.  
>'Naruto...if you're done with dinner..may you show me that jutsu thing that the Hokage spoke of ?'<br>'Shadow clone? SURE! ' he stood up and positioned his hands ' You just make this sign and -' a really bad copy of Naruto was dumped on the floor and the real Naruto jumped up and down in anger ' AAAGHH WHY CAN'T I GET IT RIGHT-TTEBAYO!?' His sillyness even made me laugh and he noticed that  
>'Hey! Since you know sooo much ,let me see you do it,eh!?' I stood up and did the same as he did-still not knowing what I am even doing 'Shadow clone jutsu!' I shouted and the room filled in with great copies of were more than this Naruto's jaw dropped<br>'How did you manage that!?' he yelled as usual and I sighed 'I'm sorry,I know I screwed is new to me...' I sat on the bed.  
>Naruto's P.O.V.<br>iI couldn't believe that Kirari made so many real clones and not just illusions! I couldn't even make one! I really felt happy but I still felt bad knowing that a newbie ninja surpassed me.I will never reach Hokage at this rate!  
>'But Kiki-chan! You need to make only one clone,not more!'<br>'Oh? ...How do I do that?' I sighed and gave her the books 'You are smart,figure it out..I need to go train because I am the one that sucks in this!' With that I ran and trained.  
>Kirari's P.o.v.<br>'Read he says...' I sighed and started reading with no interest at I recall I never signed up to be a ninja anyway ,however the more I read,the more I got into it.  
>'Who knew being a ninja would be so fun?' I laughed and turned back the pages now memorizing the important sentences. It was so fun that I went through all the books and knew the was still lots more to learn from them but at least I was a beginner rank now.<br>'Now let's practice some martial of taijutsu ' I started doing some moves and really liked the adrenalin building up my body  
>'Heeey! Wanna spar with me!? ' I saw Naruto grinning and nodded 'Sure ,you teach me and I'll help you have a training buddy.' 'Okay! ' he said and we night I learned some really wicked taijutisu with did seem stressed at first because I never fought like that but later on we did two horus we were tired,sweaty and in need of a shower and a good night's filled my spirit and I felt less and less stressed about what had 's aura was shining bright and with great power crushed my depressive one replacing it with positive energy from that point on I knew that I had to stop crying over spilled milk and think about tomorrow ,I knew I had to become strong in order to do what my caretakers failed to do in this twisted ninja world-becoming strong and able to protect Naruto and that day a new chapter in my life started : Kiki-chan,reporting for duty!<p>

Kirari's P.O.V.

'Narutooooooooo!


End file.
